Camera and laser based three-dimensional (3D) scanners and cameras have been designed and used in the reconstruction of working environments in various technological areas. In order to generate a two-dimensional (2D) or 3D model of a particular working environment, currently existing 3D scanners measure the surrounding space by rotating the sensor to obtain different views of the environment. For instance, a camera may be rotated around the environment while images that represent different views of the environment are being captured. This process continues until each view of the environment has been attained. However, in order to generate a 3D model of the entire environment, the multiple images need to be overlapping so that the different views of the environment can be merged into a single image and model. That is, current techniques for generating 3D models of working environments require capturing multiple overlapping images and then performing an image registration process where the images are subsequently merged so that the end result represents a model of the entire environment. Such practices are typically time consuming and are generally only suitable for off-line applications.